<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>С моим любимцем! [Illustration] by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), Rin_Iris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913398">С моим любимцем! [Illustration]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020'>fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris'>Rin_Iris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prey (Video Game 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Colors, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:49:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Iris/pseuds/Rin_Iris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрация к работе <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652/chapters/62948848">Все, что будет нами</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Space 2020 - ББ-квест-PREY [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom All Space 2020 - ББ-квест</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>С моим любимцем! [Illustration]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652">Все, что будет нами</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne">achenne</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020">fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Иллюстрация к работе <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902652/chapters/62948848">Все, что будет нами</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a class="text" href="https://images2.imgbox.com/c0/30/e0vICc3W_o.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>